


Say No

by AlecWrites



Series: ValeKiss Draddles 2021 [27]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, POV Alternating, Tagged T because it gets a little spicy but mainly soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Kissing prompt: •when one person says “move away if you don’t want this” and the other person moves in for the kissYour prompt: Harry trying to get something on their computer to work. While they’re getting frustrated and flipping out, Cisco is sitting nearby cracking up.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Series: ValeKiss Draddles 2021 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138145
Kudos: 10





	Say No

**Author's Note:**

> Kissing prompt: •when one person says “move away if you don’t want this” and the other person moves in for the kiss  
> Your prompt: Harry trying to get something on their computer to work. While they’re getting frustrated and flipping out, Cisco is sitting nearby cracking up.

5 minutes.

10 minutes.

20 minutes.

And then half an hour. That was it. Harry had tried the best he could to recover the information and data from this computer. Ramon had sworn to him it was possible, they just needed to find a way to take apart the device, replace any of the pieces that didn’t store data and files, and then rebuild it and then extract. It had been a couple of hours. Harry spent time dismantling it, gathering the important pieces and unimportant pieces into piles to sort through again later after the rebuild. 

Harry had gotten through all of that while Ramen worked on a program to remove the information and quickly upload it into S.T.A.R. Labs database. He completed that rather quickly. Something that Harry always admired about Ramon, his intelligence and almost everything about him. 

He found himself staring at him while they were alone, he found himself thinking of the other underneath him and his name rough on his lips as he came. There was so much that he needed to be focused on but that was what his brain always shot too without warning. Especially when he spoke, Harry couldn’t look away from his plump lips and his deeper brown eyes. He found himself getting lost easily in the thought of him and always had to shook himself back into reality. It was now that reality when he was pounding on the table because he couldn’t figure out how to put the computer back together. 

He got up from his chair and slammed it into the table. “What the hell Ramon! You said this was doable! But I can’t fucking find the pieces that need to go together to put it back together!! I mean come on, it shouldn’t be like a fucking puzzle piece! They should all just fit back together; it wasn’t that destroyed!” Harry shouts in the lab, he doesn’t hear Ramon’s reply and his whole body turns to face him, before Harry can say anything else Ramon busts out laughing. He’s holding his stomach toppling over with laughter and Harry’s eyes scan the others' form.

“Something funny Ramon?” Harry asked, his arms crossing over his chest. 

“Well, Harry, if you must know. It takes time to put a computer back together, and when it’s basically smashed to pieces you have to have the patience to put it back together. We'll get through it together, I got your back.” Cisco says as he approaches the older man, patting a hand on his shoulder and smiling. Harry gives him a deep look, seemingly lost in thought before his hands are around Cisco’s hips and he’s picking him up and sitting on the table. Harry moves in between Cisco’s legs and takes up space in front of him. Cisco almost forgets just how strong the other is, his limbs and body making him look small and sometimes weak. Harry does a good job of convincing him otherwise.

Ramon’s laughter was always something that seemed to pull him in and make his heartbeat a little bit faster. He had to get closer, he was so frustrated, and right now he probably wasn’t thinking straight, pushing him against the desk and lifting him on top of it. His hand touches Ramon’s chin lifting it up to make him look him in the eye. “I’ll move away if you don’t want this,” Harry’s voice was rough from screaming. He was worried that Ramon would say no, but he seemed to still, he wasn’t uncomfortable just seemed to be frozen. The action that took place right after was a shock to Harry’s system. Ramon surged forward to pull Harry into an embrace, his lips seeking Harry’s and Harry could do nothing but comply, letting himself be led by the other. Craving the kiss and the touch and the closeness, not knowing how far they would take it, or how different it would make things but he needed this.

**Author's Note:**

> My first harrisco fic!! I am elated
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!!
> 
> -Alec  
> ahhh the word count is 666!!


End file.
